


the gone is gone (and so am i)

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Hurt No Comfort, Novelization, POV Second Person, Spoilers for Year 6 Chapter 18, of uh.... THAT incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: You had many guesses about how this evening might turn out, but this wasn't one of them....[Day 15 - Disaster & Loss]
Relationships: Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Kudos: 8





	the gone is gone (and so am i)

**Author's Note:**

> another double prompt!! i'll probably return to the couple of days i've missed later.
> 
> [prompt list](https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come)

The chilly air envelops you and your friends as you walk through the misty forest. A shiny thing catches our eye from the roots of one of the thick trees. You walk towards it, and see that it’s some sort of necklace, with a purple gem hanging off of it.

“Ben, Merula, I found something!” you call out to your friends, “what can it be?” Their silhouettes come closer to you.

Merula turns to you, an unsettled expression on her face. “Don’t touch that, it’s cursed!”

“What are you talking about, Merula?” asks Ben.

“That necklace is one of Rakepick’s Dark artefacts.”

“Are you sure?” you say, feeling your heart sink to your stomach.

“I’m sure. The witch showed it to me herself once. But if you don’t believe me, you’re welcome to touch it and see what happens.” You suppress the urge to roll your eyes at her last comment.

“We believe you,” Ben says, then adds. “But how did it get out here?”

“Dumbledore told me he had Rakepick’s Dark artefacts stored at the Ministry. Did she steal them back? But what would one be doing out here?”

A sudden shiver goes down your spine and you get enveloped by coldness.

“And why is it suddenly so cold?”

And as if it’s cued, you see black cloaked silhouettes floating towards you. You run the other way, almost tripping on some roots, but your escape route is closed by more of them, backing you up into an area that shrinks every second.

“Dementors, they’re surrounding us!”

“There’s so many of them…”

“I’ll conjure my Patronus!” You manage to blurt out as soon as you gain back the ability to speak from your previous shock, and pull out your wand. You try to conjure up a memory, a happy one.

You think of the Celestial Ball that you had gone with Rowan, her pretty smile and her giggles as you two danced like there was no tomorrow.

“Expecto Patronum!” you shout and point your wand towards a Dementor that’s approaching you. Silver strings form an animal and it runs towards the cloaked figure, knocking it backwards. You can hear Ben attack the Dementors on his side with the spells he knows as well.

“I’ll see if my Patronus can hold them back too!” you hear Merula whimper next to you. “Expecto Patronum!” Though her spell doesn’t get in the shape of an animal like yours, it’s enough to knock another Dementor down.

Both of them get replaced by new ones.

You three keep on doing this for a while, yelling incantations and hoping that it works until your throat starts feeling sore, but it is no avail.

“It’s no good!” you say, your throat straining, “my Patronus isn’t powerful enough to banish them all.”

“And when you drive one back, another just comes to fill its place,” Ben adds.

“What do we do?” You’ve never heard Merula sound so helpless before.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” You suddenly hear a powerful voice shout from between the trees, and a Patronus—in the shape of a female lioness—lands in front of you. It roars, creating a silver sphere, and drives the Dementors away.

“A lioness Patronus…” Your voice trails off, and your stomach sinks, because you know full well what this means.

The Patronus disintegrates with a wave of a wand, and seconds later, you find Patricia Rakepick standing right in front of you with a mocking smirk and a wink.

“YOU!” Merula exclaims, frowning with fury, and pulls out a wand. She casts a spell—which the witch easily dodges—and is knocked back into a nearby tree not long after.

“Merula!”

“I will get… my revenge…” she says through gritted teeth, her face is scrunched from pain.

“Revenge?” Rakepick asks, “Miss Snyde, you’re in such a hurry to die, but the truth is, you aren’t even worth killing.” Her smirk widens and anger boils inside you, you’re filled with the hectic desire to wipe it off her face as painfully as you can.

“If you just want us dead, why bother saving us?” Your genuine question comes out as a seethe.

“I wasn’t about to let the Dementors finish you off,” she answers. “I want the pleasure of killing you _myself_.” She casts another spell your way. You conjure up a shield, and though the spell itself doesn’t harm you, it isn’t enough to completely protect you. You stumble, falling on your back. Thick roots and pebble press on your body and hands harshly, and you let out a small yelp. You cast another quick spell, hoping it will catch her off guard.

It doesn’t.

She deflects that as well, and hits you with another spell that drives you even further back. Your breath is knocked out of your lungs. Your palms burn, and you’re pretty sure they’re bleeding.

“It’s time to finish what I started in the buried vault. This is the end for you, ‘Curse-Breaker’.”

“Flipendo Maxima!” Ben, the only one standing, shouts and point his wand at Rakepick. Rakepick deflects the spell with a brief wave of her wand, and sends out another spell. The boy dodges. He quickly sends another spell, and this time, it hits Rakepick.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone I care about any more!” Though his voice trembles, he has a simmering determination engraved into it.

“You’ve learned to talk like a real Gryffindor, Copper. But can you back that talk up?” She waves her wand and a crimson wisp hits Ben, and he falls down.

He quickly pick himself back up with shaky legs, and the duel continues. He falls down a couple more times, getting up shakier each time, but you can’t see any backing up in his eyes.

He finally manages to land a good hit over the woman, and she stumbles backwards.

“That’ll teach you a lesson!”

“Take _this_ lesson to your grave! Avada Kedavra!”

Green flashes in front of your eyes as time slows down. You can see a figure running towards you from between trees. It comes closer, and closer, and closer.

It finally arrives next to you.

It pushes Ben out of the way, sending him falling on the ground once again, but its time runs out. The curse hits it, and the figure flies back, falling limp on the ground.

After the brief blindness the curse has caused you, you look at the figure. A pair of lifeless eyes, widened with horror, framed by a broken pair of glasses stare back at you. Your stomach sinks, and you suddenly feel light-headed; nearly faint at the sight of Rowan, your best friend, alive seconds ago, on the floor.

“ROWAN!” you scream, your voice shakes, your throat tightens into a knot. Rakepick says something, but you can’t figure out the words. Your ears ring. You can’t look away, no matter how much you want to. Your mind desperately tries to convince you that this is a dream, an illusion, a hallucination; whatever it is, it can’t be real!

Rowan Khanna—your best friend, the one person who never left your side, the one person that got your heart doing flips with just glances, the one person who made your day with smiles couldn’t be dead.

Right?


End file.
